my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marine Transformation
The user of this transformation type quirk can transform himself into many marine life forms whose genetic material he consumed, taking crustaceans and fish as an example. Strenghts The user must consume the genetic material only once. She has full control over there she transforms what, allowing her to take the parts of multiple animals at once. For example, her "torpedo fish" form consists of a fish with oversized pistol shrimp arms somewhere. She can grow a marlin's spear from any part of her body. Their power is increased to match her size. The top speed in her black marlin form is 200km/h (124mph), while a normal black marlin only reaches 130km/h (80mph). The user also has access to poisons like that of the lion fish. The user can use the abilities outside of water aswell, because she doesn't need to alter her lungs necesserally. Weaknessess Certain animals simply are outside the user's reach, it would be very hard to, as an example, aquire a lanternfish. The user's transformations all originate from their own body mass, limiting the form's size. (The user's giant squid form would be no different from any normal squid form.) The user can neither reduce it massively, negating any possibility of using it as an intel ability. For every sample consumed the user permenantly gains some of the animal's traits, the current user has permanent quills added to their lungs. She has a split mandible. She has some random chitin covererd areas on her bodies and small fins on her arms and legs, aswell as many other interesting things. She can't freely eat fish as she risks getting unnecessary genetic information, thus intensefying the above mentioned weakness. It must be consumed raw aswell, an rather unpeasant thought regarding some of them. The user's IQ slowly degrades to an animalistic niveau, making them attack everything after using this quirk for 15+ minutes. Usage Mantis Shrimp: '''The user manifests an mantis shrimp arm. It's punch is capable of cracking concrete. '''Black Marlin: The user turns into a black marlin, allowing him to move at unbelievable speeds underwater. Lobster: Allows the user to age indefinitely aswell as giving them chitin armor. Octopus: '''The flexible body basically turns the user into an escape artist. The eight arms can come in handy aswell. '''Lionfish: '''Primarely because of the poison, though it also looks fancy. '''Bullet Shrimp: '''Allows for ranged underwater combat. '''Bull Shark: '''Just because. Actually, they offer decent bite strength and teeth. Their sensetivity towards blood is an great advantage too. '''Electric Eel: '''It's electric organs can produce strong shocks, being an on-touch stun gun. It also allows for electrolocation. '''Puffer Fish: '''The user can rapidly expand his body. She can turn her flesh poisonous. (Super) Moves '''Torpedo Fish: The user combines an pistol shrimp arm with any type of fish. If the user wishes to reach high speeds the arm is mostly replacing the fish form's inside. '''Double Impact: '''The user transforms both arms into that of mantis shrimps and hits the enemy with simultaneously with both, crushing them inbetween. '''Sabre: '''The user grows a marlin spear and then covers it with chitin to make a stable weapon. Category:Quirks